Wolf's rain:the new wolves in town
by kiddynamite13
Summary: Kiba and the gang met two sisters that are wolves and lets them join the pack and helps them find their parents.Kiba x oc and Toboe x oc.I don't own wolf's rain or the charaters just the ocs.
1. The new wolves

Wolf's rain:the new wolves in town

Me:Welcome to my new story Wolf's rain:the new wolves in town there gonna be 2 ocs and i'm gonna show you who they are and remember i don't own Wolf's rain so enjoy.

* * *

Tiana:15,oldest sister of Miki,black hair that goes to her waist,light blue eyes,purple shirt,black pants,and red shoes with gray stripes on each form:black fur and lime green eyes.

Miki:13,youngest sister of Tiana,light brown hair that goes to her elbows,two red bows that make two back ponytails,orange eyes,pink shirt with a orange heart,orange skirt,and pink boots with two orange form:light brown fur and orange-brownish eyes with a pink heart on her stomach.

* * *

Chapter 1:The new wolves

Kiba,Hige,Tsume,and Toboe were walking through town and Hige said"Man,how long are we gonna keep walking?""I don't know I just wanted to go for a walk I guess."Kiba said."Okay,now you're talking like we're a bunch of dogs."Hige replied."Well sorry if you're offended Hige."Tsume said."Yeah I'm mean we are wolves."Toboe said."Yeah I know that but he made it sound like that we're nothing but a bunch of mutts."Hige included."Sorry if i'd offended you."Kiba kept on walking for few more hours and 20 minutes later Hige said"When are we are gonna take a break?""Would stop complaining?"Toboe Toboe heard something in the ally,he went to go see what made that sound then he heard that same sound again and kept on following it and he saw what made that sound,he saw a girl with light brown hair that goes to her elbows,two red bows that make two back ponytails,pink shirt with a orange heart,orange skirt,and pink boots with two orange hearts and he also saw that she had wolf ears and a wolf tail,the color of the fur was the same color as his when he's in wolf form and he said"Hey are you lost?"When she'd turned around her eyes were the same color as his when he's also in wolf form,it was orange-brownish and when she saw Toboe she was still kinda afraid of him so he walked to her and he held his hand out to her and said"Come here,don't worry i won't hurt you,i promise."The girl looked at him and went to started to rub her head and rubbed her ears then he said again"Are you lost?"She shook her head yes and he said"Come on,i'll help you find your mom."She shooked her head okay and went Toboe.

"MIKI WHERE ARE YOU?"A voice shouted,she had black hair that goes to her waist,light blue eyes,purple shirt,black pants,and red shoes with gray stripes on each side,her name was Tiana and she was looking for her younger sister Miki(who was with Toboe)she was walking around town and she bumped into someone,he had black hair,blue eyes,white shirt,black jacket,and blue pants and Hige said"Hey watch where you're going.""Sorry about that."She said and when Kiba,Hige,Tsume looked at her they saw that she had black hair that goes to her waist,light blue eyes,purple shirt,black pants,and red shoes with gray stripes on each side and she said"Have you seen a girl with light brown hair that goes to her elbows,two red bows that make two back ponytails,orange eyes,pink shirt with a orange heart,orange skirt,and pink boots with two orange hearts?"They shooked their heads no and she replied"Well thanks for your !"She went back searching for her sister."Who's Miki?"Tsume said."I don't know but that was werid right ?"Hige said." did the runt go?"Tsume said"I don't know but let's find him."Kiba started to look for Toboe.

Toboe was helping Miki find her mom but they had luck but they kept on said"Where is your mom?"Miki shrugged her shoulders and he said"What's your name?"" name's Miki."She said."Well my name's Toboe."He replied."Well nice to meet you Toboe."Miki replied."Yeah nice to meet you they heard a dog barkng at them,it had black fur and blue eyes and a man said"Are they their different."Then it while for him to see them in their true forms when he did,he was about to shoot them until Tiana jumped down off of a building and Kiba and the gang found Toboe and saw that Tiana was trying to hold that guy off and she said"Miki jump."Miki said"But yelled"Jump damn it!"Miki knew that voice Tiana uses with her sometimes and it means do it now before I bite your head off and she started to jump from window to window and Tiana did the same thing,she jumped from window to window and the guys were able to escape and saw the 2 girls escaping and Toboe was about to leave the scene but Tsume grabbed him by the back of his shirt and said "Where do you think you're going?"Kiba said"You got alot of explaining to do."Toboe sweat drop and gave them a cheepish smile.

* * *

Me:The end of chapter 1 hope you night.


	2. Wolf ears and wolf tails

Wolf's rain:the new wolves in town

Chapter 2:Wolf ears and wolf tails

Me:Welcome viewers to chapter 2 of Wolf's rain:the new wolves in town this when Kiba,Hige,Toboe,and Tsume discover something about the 2 girls.I don't own wolf's rain or the charaters just the ocs.

* * *

Kiba,Hige,and Tsume were with Toboe,asking him about why he was away from the pack when they were taking a walk through town and Kiba said and asked"What were you doing with that girl?""I heard something in ally so I went to go check it out and that's when I saw her and I was helping her find her mom."Toboe said."So that was her mom,she looks young."Hige said."Or maybe that's his girlfriend he hasn't told us about."Tsume blushed hot red and said"She's not my girlfriend Tsume!"He chuckled and told the pup"Yeah,whatever."Then they heard some footsteps and 3 guys show up and one of them said"Well fellas,looks like we some troublemakers."They backed as the 3 men picked up their weapons and Hige looked up and saw 2 pairs of eye,the colors were light blue and orange and said while pointing"Um guys,what's that?"They saw what he's pointing at and then 2 girls jumped from building,it was Tiana and the man said"It looks like they got might want to move little girls and let us handle them."They just stood there and Tsume said"What the hell are you two doing?Run,get out of the way.""You should listen to your friend ya stranger told just stood man said"Alright then,you asked for it."The man came at Tiana.

Tiana dodged and tripped the man other 2 men charged at Miki and she jumped in the air,did a flip,and came back down and kicked both men in the pack was shocked because they never seen girls like those girls were holding the 3 guys off and Tiana said"Go,we'll hold off.""But."Hige said then Miki said"We'll be fine just go."

"Come on."Toboe said and the pack left Tiana and Miki to handle those 3 were running as fast as they can away from the they stopped,they panting hard and Hige asked"Did we lose them?""I think so."Kiba answered.

Then said a voice"Hi guys."They screamed"AAAHHHH!"Then Hige said"Where did you 2 came from?"Then Tiana said"The roof.""Come better get going or else those guys are gonna come back and get us."Miki told them."Okay."Tsume they started follow the 2 they were walking,Hige asked"Can I ask you guys something?"They stopped and turned around and then the pack stopped.

They noticed something different about the had wolf ears on their heads and wolf tails showing and they also noticed that their eye colors 's eye color was lime green and her ears and tail were 's eye color was the same as Toboe's,orange-brownish and her ears and tail was also the color as Toboe's,light pack were wondering how they were able show their wolf ears and wolf tails even though their not in wolf form."Um,never mind."Hige turned around and they got back on their walk and as they walked Hige looked at Miki's tail and grabbed felt his hand grabbing her tail and she screamed saying"LET GO!"Then she started to run on her arms and legs like a wolf,smashing him into walls so he would let he letted go of her tail and she covered her tail with both of her Tiana said"We need to get you guys later.""Bye."Miki said following her sister."Bye."Toboe said and waved at them and Kiba said"Come on we need to get going."They started back on their adventures but Toboe turned around to take one more glance at Miki as she follows her sister deeper in the ally and Tsume called out to the pup"Hey,are you coming or what runt?""Coming."He called back as he tried to catch up with the group and he yelled to the pack"HEY GUYS,WAIT FOR ME!"They stopped and gave him the chance to catch up and catch his breath and then they got back on their journey.

* * *

Me:Good you enjoy.


	3. We'll help you

Wolf's rain:the new wolves in town

Chapter 3:We'll help you

Me:Welcome to chapter 3 of wolf's rain:the new wolves in is when the pack decides to help the 2 girls find their parents.I don't own wolf's rain or the charaters just the ocs.

* * *

The pack were walking on their path but they were thinking about the 2 girls that they met and they were still wondering how those 2 were able to have their wolf ears and wolf tails to come out without going into wolf said and asked"When can we take a break?My legs are killing me.""Don't Hige,we're gonna find a place to rest for the night."Kiba told him."Thank goodness."Hige they were walking,Toboe saw something and said"Hey guys look."The rest of the pack came to him and none of them could believe eyes,it was Miki and was in Tiana's lap sleeping and Tiana was holding Hige said"How long are we gonna keep running into these 2?"Then they heard a moan and saw that Tiana was opening eyes,she opened her eyes and then she close Kiba said"We need to get them out of here."Then Hige said"Are you out of your mind?We don't know anything about,what if they wake up and attack us or something?!"Hige Toboe said"Yeah Hige,would be nice to have some females around I mean,we barely meet females like these 2.""Alright,but don't crying to me when they attack you."Hige warned told them.

Later on,while they were walking they discover an abandon building for them to sleep in for the Tsume said"Okay,so what are we gonna do with them?"They looked at the 2 sisters and Kiba said"I guess in the morning,we asked them some questions but right now we better get some rest."Then they fell asleep.

The next morning,Kiba asked Toboe to stay with Tiana and Miki just in case they wake up and while they find some food for said okay and they left to find they were gone,Toboe looked at 2 girls who were still asleep especially her,light brown hair,two red bows that make her two back ponytails,orange eyes,pink shirt with a orange heart,orange skirt,and pink boots with two orange hearts,he saw her beauty and fell in love with her but he had to make that it stays a secret or else Tsume and Hige will make fun for he heard a moan saw that Miki was waking and she saw that Toboe was with her and her sister was still asleep and got out of Tiana's lap and walked to Toboe and sat down with him and asked him"What happened?"Then he told her"Last night,Me and my friends saw you and your mom in the ally asleep so we decided to take you with us.""No wonder I felt like I was being carried."She told shooked his head and asked"So,what do you want to do until my friends get back with some food?"She shrugged her shoulders and then they heard a moan.

They saw that Tiana was waking up and she saw Miki and Toboe and said"What happened?"Then Toboe told her"Last night,Me and my friends saw you and Miki in the ally asleep so we decided to take you with us.""No wonder I felt like I was being carried."She told shooked his she said"Thank you.""For what?"Toboe asked and she said"For helping me find Miki and by the way,what's your name kid?""My name's Toboe,what's your name?"He said and asked."My name's Tiana,nice to meet you."You too."Toboe he saw that Miki had a smirk on her face and he said"What?"Then she jumped on him and started to tickle his stomach and he started laugh saying"HAHAHAHA,MIKI QUIT HAHAHAHAHA TICKLING ME HAHAHAHAHA,I CAN'T STAND IT."Miki started to giggle at him and Toboe yelled"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!"Then he jumped on Miki and started to tickle her and she started laugh her head off saying"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA TOBOE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CAN'T STAND BEING HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TICKLED HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PLEASE STOP!"Toboe smirked as kept on listening to Miki telling him to Tiana smiled to herself as looked at Toboe and Miki tickling each other.

Then Kiba,Hige,and Tsume came back with food and saw that Toboe was on top of Miki tickling her and Tiana was awake and Kiba said"I see that they're awake."Then Tsume smirked and said"And i see that the runt's playing with his girlfriend."

Miki and Toboe looked at Tsume,then at each other and Toboe got off of her and they both looked away from each other and started to as everyone was settled in,Kiba asked"What's your name?""I'm Tiana and this is my little sister Miki."Tiana pack gave her a confused look and she said"What?"Then Hige asked"You're not her mom?"She shooked her head and told them"No i'm her sister,i look too young to be a mom."Then Kiba said"Well,i'm Kiba and this is Tsume,Hige,and Toboe.""It's nice to meet you guys."Miki Toboe said"Nice to meet you too.""So,what are girls like you doing in a place like this."Tsume asked Hige included and asked"Yeah he's right,where are your parents?"Then Miki told the pack"We're looking for them."The pack was confused and Kiba asked"What do you mean?"Then Tiana said"You see,we were still pups and one day while we were playing in the field,and our parents were watching us and when it was time to go back in the den,they were just disappeared and i had take care of Miki by myself,but we never stopped looking them.""Sorry to hear about that."Toboe told the 2 sisters."It's okay."Miki told Kiba had an idea and said"Why don't we help you guys find your parents?""What?"They all asked,being shocked and surprised and Kiba told the 2 sisters"I mean think about it,you haven't found your parents yet so we want to help you find them.""Alright,you can help us find our parents and you're right haven't found and we might need some help,so you help us."Tiana told him."So it's settled,we're gonna help you find your parents."Kiba told them.

Then Tiana saw that Miki had a huge smile on her face and already knew what's gonna happen and she said"Go ahead."Miki jumped on Toboe,giving him a big hug, smooshing her cheek against all laughed and while Tsume and Hige were laughing at Toboe and Miki, Tiana told Kiba"Thanks again Kiba,you don't know how much it means to me and Miki.""You're welcome."Kiba they laughter and saw Toboe tickling Miki and tsume and Hige were laughing their heads off and the 2 chuckled at the scene.

* * *

Me:Hope you enjoy


End file.
